Mobile wireless communications devices have become pervasive in today's society. Many individuals own such mobile wireless communications devices and use them on a daily basis, both for placing voice calls and for performing other tasks. For example, some mobile wireless communications devices may now provide connectivity with the Internet, and may allow access to e-mail accounts, instant messaging accounts, and social networking sites.
Service providers, together with intermediary networks, provide for the connectivity between these mobile wireless communications devices and other mobile wireless communications devices, as well as the internet. Due to the popularity of such mobile wireless communications devices, the service providers, and especially the intermediary networks, are often congested with traffic.
This congestion can cause degradation in the quality of service delivered to the mobile wireless communications devices (i.e. poor voice connections, dropped calls, slow data connections). Consequently, it is desirable for the communications system as a whole to provide quick, efficient communications between the service providers and the mobile wireless communications devices.